The present invention relates to lighting fixtures which may be utilized to illuminate exhibits and displays. More particularly, the invention relates to lighting fixtures which produce a washed lighting effect in that they do not produce concentrated light spots with surrounding dark areas but provide substantially uniform lighting of wall displays or exhibit wall areas. Further, the invention relates to lighting fixtures which are pivotally mounted to wall brackets and support arms.
Classically, exhibit and display lighting has been accomplished by the use of spot lights with the incandescent light source surrounded by a metallic canister-type enclosure. Such lighting devices are heavy and must be appropriately vented for convection air circulation so that they do not become over heated. Attempts have been made to fabricate spot lights and other display illuminating devices of plastic materials but such lights and devices have failed to pass Underwriter Laboratory certification because the common plastic materials of fabrication become charred, burn or melt under the heat generated by the enclosed light emitting source. Even vented head, molded thermoplastic light fixtures, with an inner reflector, have been found to generate such great heat as to be unsafe. To solve the objectives of exhibit and display lighting fixtures of light-weight construction, having heat dissipation characteristics, and providing uniform or washed lighting over wide areas, the present inventor constructed and patented exhibit and display lighting devices as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,232 entitled "Wall Washer Exhibit Light With Heat Dissipation Reflector." The lighting devices disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,232 have proven to be most acceptable but have led to the need for additional improvements in such devices, particularly with respect to simplicity of construction and the means provided for readily adjusting the orientation of the lighting head structure with respect to the display or exhibit subject matter to be illuminated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhibit or display lighting device of light weight metallic construction with provision for adequate heat dissipation and including unique internal swivel connection means between the lighting head structure and the supporting arm for the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exhibit or display lighting device having a head structure shell formed of light weight extruded aluminum with integral means for unique internal swivel connection of the head structure to the supporting arm for the device.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an exhibit or display lighting device having a head structure which is readily adjustable in its orientation for the projection of spot-free illumination onto exhibit and display panels and objects.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.